Rainbow Dash and Applejack's Confession of Love
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack plan a birthday party for Macintosh and soon find themselves in love with one another. Please read and review
1. Big Mac's Party

**Chapter 1: The Party**

It was a glorious day in Ponyville. The sky was beautiful and the sun shined brightly. Rainbow Dash lied in the clouds with her eyes half closed about to fall asleep. Applejack had just finished buying a lot of donuts at the local bakery and was headed back home. She trotted down the streets of Ponyville and noticed Rainbow Dash in the clouds.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, ah could really use some help!"

Startled, she fell out of the clouds and landed on all fours beside Applejack.

"Geez Applejack, you don't have to scream. What do you need help with?"

Applejack chuckled.

"Ah just need you to carry some of these donuts. Ya see, it's Big Macintosh's birthday tomorrow, and ah just wanted to have something besides apples."

Rainbow looked at her and nodded.

"Sure thing. If it's Big macintosh's birthday, I will be glad to help."

Applejack packed some of the donuts onto Dash's back and they started to walk towards the apple farm.

"Ah've invited everypony. Twilight, Pinky, Fluttershy Rarity, and you. And of all my family is going to be there. Ah just need to set it all up and were good to go."

Rainbow cheerfully smiled.

"I hope we get to taste some of your famous apple pie to, right?"

"Oh, you will taste our famous apple pie alright, and many other desserts" Applejack reassured.

Meanwhile, back at Pinkies place, she was preparing for the party as well. She had gathered tons of balloons, as well as napkins, cupcakes, kazoo's, confetti, and her never ending joyful personality.

"Oh my gosh, I can't WAIT for Macintosh's birthdaaaay! It's gonna be so much FUUUN!" she said aloud as she pranced around her room. Twilight had just finished perfecting a spell that would give anypony the energy that Pinky Pie has for 8 hours. She needed to practice on somepony, so she decided to get Derpyhooves to come over. As Twilight got ready, Derpyhooves sat on the floor.

"Alright, Derpy, are you ready?"

Derpy nodded and smiled. Twilight took her stance and the top of her horn started to shine. A mystical aura surrounded Derpy as it lifted her into the air. Then it vanished and Derpy sat on the floor once more. Twilight sighed and looked at her.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Derpy didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then it hit her. She yelled and ran outside hopping and running from shop to shop. Twilight looked at her and softly laughed.

"Well, I guess it did work" she said cheerfully.

As for Rarity, she was locked away in her room doing her finishing touches on her new outfit she was going to take to the party. She looked at it as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh my, this is just wonderful! I can not wait to show everypony this dazzling outfit."

She picked it up and put in the last few threads. The outfit was a nice black color with three apples on the side of it. A bow tie was placed at the front and a hat that said Macintosh was separately made.

"But this outfit, will be for the birthday pony."

Fluttershy was outside talking to her animal friends. She was deciding which one to bring to the party. She sat there and put both of her hooves on her cheeks and thought about it.

"Ooh, I'm not sure which one to take. Wait a minute, I will just take them all" she said delightfully. She smiled and trotted back into her house.

As Applejack and Rainbow Dash made it to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack turned around with a troublesome expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked

Applejack sighed.

"It's just, ah don't wanna be a bother, but we haven't even baked a cake yet, and well um, ah guess ah could use some help."

Rainbow looked at her with a smile and spoke with great pride.

"Don't you worry Applejack; we are going to bake the BEST cake Ponyville will ever taste!"

Applejack laughed and they both went inside the house to get the cake ready. A few hours passed by and Rainbow and Applejack looked at the cake they had almost finished. It was a 3 layer cake that was red, blue, and orange on each level. The Applejack family was in the center of it all with Big Macintosh at the very top. And at the bottom was Rainbow Dash and Applejack smiling. The only thing that was left was the icing. For the icing, Applejack had picked out the red color for Macintosh. She gave one tube of it to Rainbow and they both started to carefully place it on the sides of the cake. They started on the lower portion and worked their way to the top. At the top of the cake, they made the icing say "Happy Birthday Macintosh!".

"Well Rainbow, ya think we did a darn good job? I reckon we sure did" Applejack said proudly.

"Of course it is! I'm sure Macintosh and everypony else will love it!" Rainbow said.

Applejack looked at it, and then looked back at Rainbow.

"Ya know, ah couldn't have done it without your help. Ah really wanna thank you."

Rainbow's face blushed a little, but she quickly hid it and got herself together.

"Ugh, your welcome Applejack. Anytime."

With the cake now finished, Rainbow and Applejack hugged one another and went home to rest. As Rainbow walked out of the farm, she flew up into the sky and landed on one of the clouds. She stretched her legs out and let out a huge yawn. Applejack lied in bed as well. As both ponies were about to fall asleep, they both thought about each other once more.

"See ya tomorrow Rainbow."

"Can't wait for tomorrow, Applejack"

Twilight's alarm clock rang loudly at 7:00AM sharp. Almost instantaneously, she hit the alarm clock and smiled brightly.

"Today is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to meet everypony at Big Macintosh's party. Spike, you can come along to."

Spike and Twilight got their party hats and headed out. Rarity put on a dress and got Macintosh's outfit as she headed out as well. Fluttershy and her animal friends were headed there as well while Pinky joined them. As they made it to Sweet Apple Acres they all saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack already talking to one another.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash, you got here early" Twilight said.

"Yup, ah reckon Rainbow here just got really impatient" Applejack said with a chuckle. "Everypony should be here in a few minutes."

They had games set up for all of the ponies to play. They had apple bucking competitions, target practice, and many other games. Only five minutes later, Rarity and the others showed up. Rarity stood in the middle of the crowd to show off her white dress.

"Isn't it marvelous Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, it sure is Rarity" Twilight reassured.

Applejack and Rainbow joined their friends in the circle.

"While we're all here, how about we play a game. And Big Macintosh can join us" Applejack said with a huge smile on her face.

They walked over to one of the targets they were supposed to hit with the apples. They had a launch pad in front of them.

"Alright, Ahm first" Applejack said.

She placed an apple on the pad and pushed down with both of her hooves. The apple flew upwards and landed right next to the target.

"Alright, I'm next" Rainbow Dash said.

She placed an apple on her pad and pushed it with both of her hooves as well. The apple flew and hit the target straight in the middle. Applejack's eyes widened.

"Well alright. That was a mighty fine throw ya got there Rainbow."

"Of course it was" Rainbow said happily. The others tried to make it but had no success.

Applejack laughed and took the team to the social gathering. Everypony was eating cupcakes and talking to one another.

"Hey girls, have some cupcakes. There mighty fine" Applejack said as she took a bite out of one.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Spike, Rarity, and Pinky grabbed the cupcakes and ate them quickly.

"Ah really hope you like them. Rainbow here helped me make em" Applejack said.

"There very delicious" Twilight said with a smile on her face.

Pinky then started o jump up and down in place.

"Delicious? There super ultra amazingly GREAT!"

Rainbow dash held her arm around Pinky.

"I'm glad you can see our talents. Together, we are the best!"

"Well that's enough showing off. How bout we get Big Macintosh his cake?" Applejack asked.

They all nodded and went inside to get the 3 layer cake. Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight helped carry out the cake while Pinky Pie danced around them singing the happy birthday song. They brought the cake out and walked towards Macintosh who looked at it with awe.

"Happy birthday Big Macintosh!" They all said cheerfully.

"Ah really hope you like the cake" Applejack said with a curious expression on her face.

"Ayup" Macintosh said with a smile.

Rarity got her Macintosh birthday outfit and handed to him.

"I made you a delightful outfit for you to wear for this special occasion. I really hope you like it."

Macintosh put it on and smiled again.

"Ayup."

Twilight used her magic to cut up the pieces very carefully as she handed them out to everypony that was there. Rainbow Dash walked over to Applejack and smiled.

"Looks like they really liked our cake huh."

Applejack turned and nodded.

"They sure do. We made it perfect. Ah couldn't have done it without your help Rainbow. We should do things together more often."

Rainbow's eyes lit up.

"Yeah...we should."

Rainbows face blushed a bit but she managed to recover. Pinky Pie put 3 pieces of cake on her plate which could barely fit. She jumped up and down hopping from one table to another. Finally she spotted Rainbow and the others and she came hopping to them.

"Isn't this party fun!" she shouted.

As she was making her way to them, she tripped one someponies plate that they had left and her plate spilt all over Rainbow.

"Great going Pinky. Now I gotta get all this stuff off of me" Rainbow said irritated.

"Ah don't worry Rainbow. Here, follow me" Applejack said.

She took Rainbow near the side of the farm and got a hose out and told Rainbow to turn it on. Applejack hosed Rainbow down until she was clean once more.

"There ya go. Ya look good as new" she said with a smile.

She noticed Rainbow's face which was a look of curiosity, but before she could speak Rainbow started to talk.

"Hey Applejack, you remember when you said we should do things more often? Well, that would be great. I want to spend more time with you. I liked helping you with the cake, and being with you at the party, but what if we were to just be alone sometimes?"

Applejack looked at her and then spoke as well.

"Ah reckon we could. And ah know what your talking about. You can just come out and say it. Ah actually feel the same way bout you, but ah was too afraid to ask" she said as her face turned red.

They both smiled as they walked towards one another. With both of their faces red, they leaned in as their eyes slowly closed and their lips touched, kissing for the first time. After a few seconds passed, Applejack's tongue slid in and massaged Rainbow's. They then pulled back as some of their saliva dripped onto the grass beneath them.

"I...love you Applejack" Rainbow said.

"Ah love you to partner" Applejack said with a smile. "Now there's just one question."

Rainbow looked over.

"What question?"

Applejack had a curious yet worried expression on her face.

"What are we gonna tell the others?"


	2. Friendship is more than just Magical

**Chapter 2: Friendship is more than just Magical**

After Big Macintosh's party, everypony started to walk home. Rainbow told the others that she was going to help clean up the place with Applejack. It was getting late. The time was almost 9:00PM.

"Say Rainbow, if ya like, you could just spend the night here" Applejack said.

This made Rainbow very excited, but she tried to hold in as she calmly spoke.

"Sure thing Applejack. But where would I sleep?"

Applejack chuckled.

"In my bed of course."

Rainbow's face blushed as she nodded her head. Applejack took her inside and they both entered her bedroom. They both climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets over them and looked each other in the eyes.

"What do you think the others will think if they know about us?" Rainbow asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Ah dunno. But let's just think about each other for now alright" Applejack reassured.

Rainbow scooted in more and they hugged each other tightly. They kissed each other as both of their faces turned red. This time, Rainbow was the first to slide her tongue in. They kissed each other deeply, as their eyes slowly closed. Applejacks eyes opened once more and her hoof touched Rainbow's cheek.

"Look Rainbow, don't you worry alright. The others don't have ta know."

Rainbow nodded and they cuddled with one another as Applejack pulled the blanket over them.

"Tomorrow, we can have the day to ourselves" Applejack said.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it" Rainbow said as she closed her eyes.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces awaiting the next beautiful day.

Rainbow awoke, but to her surprise, Applejack wasn't there. She looked around the room and heard the door open. Applejack walked in with food on a plate that she was holding with her mouth.

"Thought ya might like this" Applejack said.

Rainbow smiled as she took the food from her.

"Thanks!" Rainbow said loudly.

"Ah've already ate. Today, ah thought we could just hang out together" Applejack said with a bright smile.

Rainbow looked up with a piece of an apple hanging out of the side of her mouth. She quickly swallowed it.

"That sounds awesome. But, what did you actually have in mind?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack was waiting for her to ask that. She lifted her head up high as she closed her eyes and proudly spoke.

"Ah sent princess Celestia a letter asking her if we could spend the day next to the beautiful Canterlot waterfalls, and she actually said YES!"

Applejack turned to see a shocked Rainbow Dash. She was speechless for a few seconds, but then quickly shook her head and tried to speak.

"Can….terlot? The waterfalls there are so beautiful. Just to think that Celestia allowed us to go there. I wonder why?" she said to Applejack.

"Heck. Ah reckon she just thinks we are great ponies ta be around."

They both laughed and headed towards Canterlot. The walk took only a little while. Once they reached Canterlot, they were approached by princess Celestia. Quickly, they bowed down. Celestia approached them and smiled.

"Welcome to Canterlot, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. I have been keeping an eye on you two and I have noticed that you like one another quite a bit. Friendship truly is magic. This is why I will allow you to visit the wonderful waterfalls of Canterlot, and I will also allow you to eat lunch at the castle. I will tell the guards to let you in."

They both stood up with cute smiles on their faces as they simultaneously said,

"Thank you so much Celestia!"

The princess smiled as she flew off and left Applejack and Rainbow alone once more. There was a trail that led them to the beautiful waterfalls. Trees and pulchritudinous flowers were on the sides of the trail. They looked at it with awe and were more than happy to be with one another. The tees made a path towards the waterfall on which they followed. As they continued to walk, they could see water ahead of them. They knew it was the waterfall. Happily, they galloped there and stopped at the edge of the bank. They looked around them turning in circles. The place was magnificent. The water was sparkling and lucent while the green trees surrounded the place. It was even better than they thought it would be. Rainbow Dash walked near the water. Applejack suddenly jumped in and the cold water splashed all over Rainbow.

"Come on in Rainbow!" Applejack said while laughing.

Rainbow jumped in and hugged Applejack as they both laughed with one another. They paddled towards the waterfall. As they reached it, Applejack was pushed in by Rainbow Dash who laughed at her as a joke. Quickly, Applejack got back up and grabbed Rainbow and threw her in the waterfall as well. Rainbow came back up and spit out water. Both of there eyes narrowed and stared at one another as they got closer and closer. Once they were an inch away from one another they both started to laugh. Leaning in first, Rainbow lightly kissed Applejack's lips as they both blushed. Rainbow's hooves wrapped around Apples back. Applejack slid in her tongue and pressed in deeper as she wrapped her hooves around Rainbow. The kiss lasted for only a minute. They slowly pulled away and Applejack kissed rainbow's cheek as they got out of the water.

"I'm starvin'. let's go get some lunch" Applejack said as her stomach growled.

"And let's not waste any time" Rainbow shouted.

She grabbed Applejack and flew with her to the castle.

"Thanks partner! Ah owe ya."

As Rainbow and Applejack reached The castle, they stopped for a breather. As they got situated, they walked to the doors that the guards were at. The guards looked at them with curious faces.

"Applejack and Rainbow Dash" they both said.

The guards nodded and allowed them in. Once inside, the table was set up with fancy cloth and white plates with tons of food on them. The chairs were tall and magnificent. The entire room was luxurious.

"Wow! Look at all that food!" Rainbow shouted.

"Ah know! It looks mighty good" Applejack said.

There eyes grew bigger as they walked towards the table.

"Ah'm so glad we got to do this" Applejack said. "It's amazing."

"And now we will eat like queens!" Rainbow said with excitement.

They both laughed as they hugged one another. They both got a plate and looked at all of the food to pick from. They piled there plates with tons of meat and vegetables, as well as sweets.

"Ugh, Rainbow? After today, do you uh...think we can just be alone...tonight as well?" Applejack nervously asked.

Rainbow Dash kissed Applejack's cheek and hugged her really tight.

"Of cour.."

They then heard a door open. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy entered the room.

Applejack's and Rainbow's faces were startled.

"Hi you two. Did I interrupt something?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash moved her hoof away from Applejacks side quickly.

"Ugh, no, not at all twilight" Rainbow said while trying to force a smile.

"_How did she know we were here"?_ Rainbow thought to herself.

**Chapter 3 coming soon.(In the next chapter, prepare for a lot of romance)**


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Twilight took a few steps forward and began to speak.

"We didn't know where you two were, so I got Spike to send a letter to the princess asking where you two had gone. She gladly replied that she had given you two a chance to visit Canterlot, and that if we wanted to go, she would allow it. That's how we found out where you were."

She looked at both of them with a cute smile as she and the others proceeded towards the dining table. As everypony sat down, Applejack and Rainbow looked at one another wondering what to do. But before they could even speak, Celestia walked into the room and addressed the ponies.

"Hello everyone. I hope that you all are having a wonderful time. I just wanted to check in on you. Rainbow Dash and Applejack, I allowed your friends to visit you. They were awfully curious on where you two were."

Twilight suddenly spoke up with great enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much Princess. We're doing wonderful. And maybe you could spend the rest of lunch..."

"Yeah, ugh Princess, it was mighty fine of you to come check on us, but were all good now" Applejack interrupted.

Celestia nodded. "I hope you all have a wonderful day" she said as she exited the room.

Applejack smiled and faced towards the other ponies.

"Now how bout some food. I'm starvin."

She took her seat next to Rainbow once more and piled her plate with food. After Rainbow got her food, she felt something touch her right hoof. Applejack's left hoof rested on hers as she leaned in and whispered in Rainbow's ear.

"These are our best friends. maybe if we tell em, they will understand."

Rainbow looked down at her food with a look of curiosity on her face. Her eyes narrowed and her head suddenly shot up. Rainbow grabbed Applejack and they both headed out the doors towards Ponyville. Twilight and the other ponies sat there not knowing what to say.

"I wonder what got into them?" Twilight thought.

"Who knows what got into _them_, but I do know whats about to get into _me_! This food looks soooo delicious!" Pinkie yelled.

"Well, I'm going to go check on them to see if they are alright." Twilight said.

She walked out the two big doors and looked around. She tried to spot the two but had no luck. As she trotted down to pavement, she kept hunting for them, hoping they would show up soon.

"Rainbow, what's the matter?" Applejack asked quickly.

They both came to a halt behind a tree just outside of the Canterlot Castle and Rainbow Dash turned to face Applejack.

"I just wanted to say something. Twilight and the others...they may not be ok with us being more than just friends. And I listened to what you said, seeing if we ask them, they _MAY_ be alright with it. But I just don't know."

Applejack stood beside Rainbow and leaned her head on hers.

"It'll be ok sugar cube. Ah've known you guys for a long time, and if they don't like us being with what we are, then they aren't our real friends."

Rainbow looked up at the night sky and closed her eyes.

"I suppose your right. Whatever happens happens."

Rainbow hugged Applejack tightly as Applejack tried to hug back. Applejack kissed rainbow softly on the lips. Only around the corner, Twilight was galloping , hunting for both of them. She slowed down, and began to just trot. As she walked on a bit more, she heard a noise which she thought was coming from the south. As she walked past a few trees, the noise grew louder. She trotted past only two more trees and spotted Rainbow and Applejack passionately kissing one another.

"What the...what's going on here!" she asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Applejack and Rainbow were shocked and frightened.

"Ugh, hey there Twilight" Applejack nervously said.

"What are you two doing! That's just..." Twilight shut her eyes tightly and opened them again slowly. Pinkie and the others came down only a few minuets later.

"What's going on?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight hesitated before speaking. She finally took in a deep breath and continued.

"These two...they were..."

Applejack stomped her hooves down and spoke up.

"Look here Twilight. Ah love Rainbow and she loves me. You girls are my best friends, and ah don't want to ruin that. Love is a strong thing that can't just be taken away or broken. Ah love you all, but ah also love Rainbow with all my heart! Look Twilight, whether a mare likes a colt or a mare likes a mare, it shouldn't matter. Our friendship won't break. Alright sugar cube?"

Twilight and the others were speechless, but it finally hit Twilight. She nodded and rose her head as she looked at the twinkling stars.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I realized that friendship is a very important thing, but I learned that love is something much stronger than anything in this world. Even if somepony is your friend, you don't deserve to stand in the way of their love. If there is one thing stronger than friendship, it is the power of love."

Twilight smiled as Applejack and Rainbow walked towards her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran and jumped on Twilight as they all laughed.

"That's right Twilight. Love is a powerful emotion" Celestia said.

She was walking towards them, smiling brightly.

"That goes for all of you ponies. Friendship is magical, and love is strong. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, your love will carry on for years to come. For now, I must go, but take this lesson to heart."

All six ponies smiled and looked at one another.

"Group hug!" Pinkie yelled.

They all tightly hugged one another and laughed real hard.

"Alright girls, lets go home" Twilight cheerfully said.

"I think I will spend the night at Applejack's place" Rainbow said while hugging her.

"And we won't stop you" Twilight assured. "I hope you are together, forever."


End file.
